Book 1: The Test
by Insanity's Circle
Summary: This is exactly why you never, ever, ever click YES on odd pop-ups that won't go away, asking you if you want to change reality....Trust us. Book one of the Dimensional Rift Saga, T for language, please read and review. Flames welcome.


**Jinx: Hi guys! Welcome to the first chapter of the first book in a series of many books to come... hopefully.... -.-**

**Hex: *****Types message***** Wait! I don't like that! x_x**

**Jinx: xD Edit it then!**

**Hex: Um, um, um, let me think.**

**Jinx: xD And while my co-writer thinks of something to say, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jinx but some of you might already know me as the incompetent author of Cat and Mouse, Amulet Strawberry. ^^;;; *pokes co-author* Your turn~**

**Hex: Shut up, you moron.... And stop advertising! *sigh* Anyways, I'm Hex, and I used to be called Ali (pronounced Ally), but now it's Tabatha, with an a, not an i. *sigh* Bored now... I like RPing... Now I'm just rambling.... X3 Anyways..... What now?**

**Jinx: I'm not advertising!!! I'm just warning the people how slow I am at updating!!! Then again, I have you to kick me into action when that happens... -_-;;; I feel that there are going to be a lot of kicks in the near future... Ah yeah... we should also warn you guys that there's a chance that our updates won't be regular. Hex and I live in different countries (Jinx, UK and Hex, America) and due to time differences, we can only talk for decent amounts of time at the weekends but hopefully, we'll be able to get whole chapters written over those two days. *prays hopefully***

**Hex: Oooooh! Right, right, that stuff! X3 I'm so slow today~ Anyways, hope you guys'll understand about the updates and such, but hopefully we'll be able to update at least once every month, maybe more, but no promises, k? And... hmm... Other than our time differences, we both don't own Shugo Chara!, but we both own all of our OCs--so no stealing them or using without permission! Also--excuse my advertising-- but if you want to talk to us, but can't reach us through PMs or email, then I, at least, am on our rpg website Mew Mew Academy, which could use some members. The URL is ****http://**** mewmewacademyrpg . probards106 . com but without the spaces. X3 Ok, advertising done. Anything you wanna say Jinx? (Or any character you wanna bring into this looooong A/N?)**

**Jinx: See, now I'd be able to bring a character into this if the main characters weren't us! xD That's something we should explain to the readers! Tabatha and Kaylie are based off of us, but you needn't worry. We're trying our hardest to make sure this doesn't turn into one of those stories where fangirls are transported to the anime world and immediately hook up with one of the hot characters. Nuh-uh. We despise Mary sues, ain't that right Hex?**

**Hex: *Is busy killing Mary Sues* Huh? What was that?**

**Jinx: Never mind. You just proved my point. Anyway, lets bring this author's note to an end and let the readers who have bothered to read this, get on with the fic.... Oi... Hex... She's already dead... Come and help me finish the A/N.**

**Hex: *scoffs but comes* Fine, fine, fine. Killjoy. -w- Right, anyways. Ya'll enjoy! ^^**

**Jinx: Don't forget to review!!! x3**

**Hex: Yesh, it makes us all giddy and happy and more excited to work on the story!! X3**

_The Dimensional Rift Saga  
Book 1: The Test  
**Chapter 1:  
**__From Otakus to Heroines_

**Friday, 4:30pm**

The green-haired girl sighed as she stumbled through the doorway of the wooden house. Her blue short-sleeved shirt was dirty, her jeans dusty beyond recognition, and her braided dark green hair frizzed and mussed up. Her messenger bag was sliding off her shoulder, and her red eyes held annoyance and loathing. "I'm home…" She panted out, exhausted from the long walk down the dirt road. She closed her eyes and inwardly grumbled, kicking off her sandals.

Tabatha went over to the kitchen after dropping her bag off in her room, and saw a note.

"_Tabatha,_

"_Your father, brother and I have decided to go to the Nationwide Oboe contest your brother was asked to participate in. You'll be home alone for the entire spring break. Take care of yourself, there are some TV dinners in the freezer, and if you need anything, call the neighbors or Kaylie. We'll see you when we get back._

"_Love,_

"_Mom, dad and Theo."_

Tabatha groaned. "You coulda told me _before_ I went to school and had to walk down the **damn** dirt road during the heat wave!!" She muttered, angry, half at her family, half at herself for wearing her accursed jeans.

"Gah, stupid, fraggin- butternut—" she continued to mutter incoherently nonsense words under her breath angrily as she trudged up the stairs.

Entering the black door that had several anime posters on it, she picked up a pack of pocky as she made her way to the bed, and fell down onto the soft mattress.

She laid face down in the cushions for a minute, and flipped over and sat up. "Right…Neechan…." She muttered, pulling out a thin, anime-sticker covered white laptop from under her pillow. She opened the laptop and waited it to load, taking out a piece of pocky and sticking it in her mouth.

A meow sounded as she flung her jacket across the room, sheer hatred for the black and navy beast. "Heya, Nagi boy. How's the sweetie?" she asked, petting the dark grey cat who had curled up beside her.

She logged onto her voice chat program, and seeing her friend was on, she pushed the call button, and waited for it to be answered.

**-x-**

"I'm home…." Kaylie mumbled as she walked through the door._ 'Oh come on…'_ she thought to herself as she threw her bag down on the floor. _'Like anyone would actually care… Well… If anyone was here anyway…'_ she sighed and walked down to the kitchen door.

Scratching the back of her head she opened the door and was immediately bowled over by a black and white ball of fur, which began assaulting her face with its slobbery tongue.

"URGH!!! Bella!!! Get _off_ me!!!" Kaylie cried in disgust as the dog continued to lick her, happy that she was no longer alone.

Clenching her teeth, Kaylie pushed the family pet off her and stood up before she was pounced again. Leaning down, the brunette rubbed the dog's head fondly. "Stupid mutt." She muttered with a smile before walking back down the hallway and up the stairs with Bella following her.

Climbing up the stairs, Kaylie caught sight of herself in the reflection of a mirror on the wall across from the stairs. Messy brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, blue eyes – which she liked to call boring denim grey – and a terrible black school blazer over a purple and black striped t-shirt. Her school shirt was tied loosely around her waist, covering the back of her skirt and the back of her legs where she had sat in the blue paint during art. Looking down at her shoes, Kaylie noted for the hundredth time that year, _'My sneakers are the only things about me that are cool.'_ She continued walking up the stairs, leaning back down after a few steps and sticking her tongue out at the reflection before running up the rest of the stairs.

Reaching a room with a painted lilac door, Kaylie ignored the laminated sign, which ordered her to stay out, and entered. Jumping onto the bed at the back of the room, Kaylie sighed. "Home sweet home!" She leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a sleek black laptop out. She waved at the black and white cat, which slept against the far wall before hauling the laptop onto her bed.

Ignoring the hissing as Bella attempted to reach the cat under the bed, with her tail wagging as she did, Kaylie logged onto the laptop. Her voice chat program logged in automatically and half a minute later, there was a beeping sound as a call came in. Smiling, Kaylie answered it.

"Hey, Tabbi-chan!" She said brightly.

Tabatha groaned. "Hi oneechan...." She muttered, tired.

Kaylie frowned "You okay? You sound... fed up."

"No, I'm just **peachy**. After all, who _wouldn't_ be happy walking down a dirt road in the **hot**, _broiling_ sun after a _terrible_ day at school where they _intend_ to kill you and _everyone's_ out to get you, only to find out your home alone and have to fend for yourself_ all_ spring break, while your parents and brother get to enjoy themselves at a** luxury **_resort_? Well, not me for sure! I'm just _**PERFECTLY**_ peachy!" She said, raw sarcasm dripping off of every word.

Kaylie grimaced. "Sorry. But you say your parents are gone for spring break? Maybe my mom will let me stay at your place for a few days!" she said with a smile.

If her mother said yes, then she'd be spending spring break with her best friend and would be away from her selfish brothers and sister for a while. Besides, it wasn't like anyone noticed she was even there when she was at home.

"Maybe." Tabatha grunted, still exhausted from her walk. Nagi, in his soft grey pelt and all, had managed to squirm onto the girl's lap, and was currently demanding attention. "N-Nagi!! Not right now nyaaa~!" She protested to her cat, who just leaned toward her, begging for more attention.

Kaylie chuckled as she heard her friend talking to her cat "Does Nagi want to be fed?"

"The dang cat has food in the barn with the others he can eat at any time! And _yes_, the dish is full!" Tabatha responded, trying to move her cat beside her. "_Nagiiiii_!!! Not the keyboard!!"

Kaylie laughed as she received a message filled with nonsense words. Nagi must have stood on Tabatha's keyboard. She was just about to call out to her friend's cat when a pop-up appeared on her screen. "Oh geez... I was so sure I'd blocked those things..." she mumbled.

"Huh? Wh-what Neechan?" she asked, still trying to get the grey cat off her laptop.

Kaylie sighed "It's nothing. Just a damn pop-up advertisement." she said, clicking at the close button on the window. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the screen. "Dammit... it won't close!"

"Meh, one or two of those things always manage to get past the firewall every once in a while." Tabatha sighed. "I remember last time a pop-up came up for me I had to shut down Safari... And I was in the middle of the climax of Kamichama Karin Chu, too!" She shoved her cat off her bed and repositioned herself. "Ha! Take that, neko-Nagi-chan!" she said victoriously.

She shook herself slightly. "Anyways, I'm sure its nothing to worry about. If it won't go away after you quit your internet browser, try shutting off your computer and turning it back on. That's the universal solution to machines!" she said proudly.

"Hn..." Kaylie grunted in thought. She tried CTRL-ALT-DELETE to get the Windows Task Manager up so she could close the whole internet program and her frown deepened as her computer failed to respond. "HEY!" she banged on the side of her laptop. "It won't work!" She leaned towards the laptop.

"Can you still hear me Tabbi?" As she waited for her friend to answer she found herself examining the pop-up.

**Do you wish to modify your reality?**

**Would you like me to assist you in this matter?**

**YES NO**

"What the crap...?" she mumbled, arching an eyebrow with a small disbelieving smirk.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I hear ya..." She said absent-mindedly while shutting down all of her applications. A pop-up was now invading her screen, as well as her friend's. After every one of them, excluding her V/C program, was shut down, the ad still remained on Tabatha's screen.

**Do you wish to modify your reality?**

**Would you like me to assist you in this matter?**

**YES NO**

Tabatha read the pop-up to herself. "Wow....Like Rozen Maiden...." she mumbled, wondering what the crap was going on. "Hey, uh...I just got a really weird pop-up that won't go away, sp I'm gonna restart my computer, kay?" she said, hoping it would go away after a reboot.

Kaylie was jolted out of her thoughts of the ridiculousness of the advertisements by Tabatha. "Wait, what?" she frowned at the familiarity of the situation. "What does it say?"

Tabatha sighed, but complied. "'Do you wish to modify your reality? Would you like me to assist you in this matter?' Then there's "yes" and "no" in caps at the bottom. Apparently I'm supposed to click one. But I mean, scams like these are what's leaving tons of people worldwide with bugs and viruses, ne?" She said, more of dissuading herself then Kaylie. She had a nagging feeling to click the yes button and see what was happening, while another part of her wanted her to click the no button and be done with it.

Kaylie's eyes widened in shock as she slammed her hands down in front of her, pushing herself up off her stomach. "THATS THE SAME ONE I'VE JUST GOT!!!" she exclaimed. She suddenly noticed a peculiar beeping sound. "What the..." she trailed off as she stared at her screen. The pop-up had changed into a colored message of red.

**Thank you for accepting to work with us.**

**Sit back and enjoy the ride girlie!**

"Eh?" Kaylie squeaked. She looked down and realized that when slamming her hand down, she'd slammed on the ENTER key. It seemed that she'd accidently pressed YES. A moment later Kaylie screamed as her laptop screen turned red and sucked her in.

"Mou, Kaylie! Don't slam the keyboard all of the sudden like that!!" Tabatha protested, the hair on the back of her neck standing upright from her friend's sudden movement. "And what do you mean it's the same?" She asked. No response. "Neechan?" Still nothing. _**ON~E~E~CHA~N~~**_!!!" She yelled, and received, yet again, no answer. Tabatha sighed and clicked to end the voice chat. "Great, now even my _best friend_ left me alone. this is officially **THE** worst day of my life...." She muttered, then glared at the pop-up ad. "This is all _your_ fault." She accused the computer screen.

"Stupid effing ma_**CHINE**_!!!!" She yelled, slamming her fists on her computer. "I can't **BELIEVE** this is happening! First everyone is out to get me all day, then each class is a nightmare, and after I finally make the long _hell_ of a walk home, Oneechan hangs up on me!!!! The _JERK_!!! Meanie Oneechan!! Baka baka baka _nyaaaaa_!!!!!! _**I HATE MY STUPID LIFE, AND I HATE THIS STUPID POP-UP AD**_!!!!" She screamed. Nagi dashed out of the room in fear. Taking deep breaths, she controlled her right hand index finger and pushed down on the power button.

**We're sorry.**

**Because of the application running, your laptop cannot be shut down.**

**Please shut the application, and try again.**

In smaller letters on the notice, there was a message that Tabatha knew would cause more computer-loathing, but read it despite herself.

**Haha, good try, kid, but we ain't going away that easily.**

**You got spunk, but no dice.**

That small message written in fine print got our lovely green-haired Tabatha to spout a stream of curses that should not be said by anyone, anywhere, at any time. She thwacked her computer. Nothing changed. Glaring, she moved to put her mouse over the NO, but then hesitated.

_'Wait... If Jun had selected not to wind, then _Rozen Maiden _and the awesome series and adventure afterwards might have never happened. If Amu had started to dis-believe in her charas, they would have disappeared and there would have been no show or manga. And if Ichigo hadn't.... Ok, who the _hell _am I talking to?'_ She mentally rambled.

In that one moment's hesitation and thought, she had subconsciously moved her cursor over the YES, and, believing it to be over the NO, she clicked. Only when a message popped up did she realize her grim mistake.

Tabatha stared in horror at the message.

**See, I knew you'd realize the inevitable eventually, kid!**

**Um... I apologize for this in advance. ^^;**

_Apologize? Inevitable? "I don't like the sound of that..." she muttered, when all of a sudden, the screen went red, except for the message. "Wh-what the-?!" She was cut off as she was sucked into her computer screen and sent tumbling down into a whole other dimension...._

**-x-**

A feminine groan emitted in the loud, multi-colored, shiny platform. Tabatha pushed herself up. She rubbed her eyes as she sat on her knees. "Mmphhh.." she sounded, and looked around through her bleary red eyes. _'This isn't my room....'_ she thought. Her eyes snapped open and to attention as she remembered the previous day's actions. Or was it hours? Maybe weeks? She shook herself, "Concentrate!" she muttered to herself. She looked around on the ground near her.

There, a few meters away, was her brunette oneechan. "Neechan!" she said, and went over to the older girl, who was currently dreaming away. "Neechan, neechan! Wake up!! You're not at your house anymore!!" She said, shaking her sister-like figure. No response came from Kaylie but a muffled groan. Tabatha scowled. _'Stupid oneechan.'_ she thought. "Wake... uuup!!" she cried as she slapped the girl's face.

Kaylie's eyes shot open with a startled scream "NO!! _I DON'T WANNA WEAR A PINK POLKA DOT DRESS_!!!" she slowly blinked as she realized that she was no longer in her nightmare. She blinked up at Tabatha who was standing over her and grinned sheepishly. "...Um... don't ask...."

Tabatha's right eye twitched. She opened her mouth and drew in a breath, about to speak, but changed her mind. "On second thought...I don't even _want_ to know." She said.

Kaylie laughed again and scratched the back of her neck while looking around. She blinked in awe "Wow... this place is bright... _reeeeeeally_ bright..." She struggled to her feet and looked around in childish awe. "All the place needs now is a touch of glitter."

She paused and frowned in realization. "Wait a minute..." she rushed over to Tabatha and shook her by her shoulders "Tabbi, Tabbi!!! Can you believe it!! Some weird red light sucked me into my laptop when I clicked 'yes' on that stupid pop-up!!!" she cried.

"And that's the first thing you notice..." Tabatha muttered, but then shook her head. She sighed at her friend's news. "No way, unbe**liev**able!! A weird red light sucking you in and bringing you to this weird dimension, which I am in too!! I _NEVER_ would believe such a thing!" She remarked sarcastically.

Kaylie blinked stupidly and released her friend "Wait... maybe this is all a dream! That would explain why you're here too! I mean... sure, I'm stupid and klutzy enough to press 'yes'... but there's no way Tabbi would press it!" the brunette grinned. "Which makes it obvious that this is all a dream!"

Tabatha sweat-dropped. She knew her friend's logic was reasonable, and it could very well be possible...except for the fact that she did what her friend least expected....If only by accident.

"A-Actually... I.... pressed 'yes' too." Tabatha admitted after some reluctance.

Kaylie blinked, still smiling stupidly. A moment later her face fell and she screamed. Pacing back and forth, she began to yell. "OH CRAP!!! WE MUST BE DEAD THEN!!! I MEAN HELLO!! EVERYTHING IS BRIGHT!! THAT JUST SCREAMS HEAVEN!!! I BET SOME WEIRDO ANGELS ARE GONNA APPEAR ANY SECOND NOW AND SAY 'HEY THERE! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!'"

"Hey there!" Kaylie screamed again as two redheads, male and female, suddenly appeared in front of her. The male redhead grinned, his hand held up in a wave "You're dead!" he finished. Kaylie screamed and dropped to her knees.

"_**I KNEW IT!**_!!!" she sobbed.

Tabatha curled her hand into a fist and whacked it against Kaylie's kull. "YOU MORON!!!!" She screamed. "WE CAN'T BE DEAD, WE GOT SUCKED IN BY A COMPUTER!!! A _COMPUTER_!!!!! NO ONE CAN DIE BY GETTING SUCKED INTO A COMPUTER SCREEN!!!! AND BESIDES, WE'D SEE SAINT PETE IF WE WERE DEAD!!!!!! USE YOUR HEAD IF YOU'VE GOT ANY BRAINS UP THERE!!!!!" The green-head screamed, shaking her friend by the shoulders viscously.

Kaylie yelped as Tabatha's fist connected with her head. "Owwwwwww!!" she looked up at her friend tearfully. She pouted as Tabatha explained her point. "That doesn't mean you had to hit meeeeee!!!" she whined.

"If you stop freaking out, I won't have to hit you!!" Tabatha fired back at the older girl.

"It's not my fault! That guy said we were dead so I got scared!!" the older teen whined, still rubbing her head with one hand as she pointed at the two strangers. The male was still grinning while the female looked slightly apologetic as she smiled.

Tabatha rubbed her head and groaned. "Ok, ok, fine!" she said. She sighed.

"Anyways..." she started, turning her attention to the redheads. "Who they crap are you and where the hell are we?!" she demanded of the two look-alike teens.

The male kept grinning. "I figured you already guessed. You're dead. Therefore this is heaven."

"Really? Ya look more like a demon to me."

He glared at Tabatha with a frown. "Takes one to know one, kid."

"Why, thank you." She mocked flattery.

"Means you're Hell spawn."

Tabatha scowled.

The girl suddenly let out an exasperated sigh and reached her arms around the boy's shoulders and covered his mouth. She smiled at Tabatha and Kaylie. "I apologize for Lok. He gets carried away. You're right in assuming that this is no longer your world. You are now in our dimension. I'm sorry for the rough manner in which we called you here."

"Yeah... _'Rough'_ is just the _perfect_ word for it." She mumbled sarcastically, then sighed. "So, either one of you gonna explain why we were called here?" Tabatha asked, annoyed.

"Yeah!" Kaylie demanded. "I'll have you know that we were just about to begin our spring break before you went ahead and sucked us into our laptops! And would you should really fix that thing!! It was like being in a tumbledryer and a tornado at the same time!!"

The male, Lok, pushed the girl's hand away and smirked. "And I suppose you know how that would feel having done that yourself?"

Kaylie blushed and glared at Lok. '_Oooooh,'_ She did not like this guy one bit... His companion sighed. "Looook..." she groaned. Lok pouted.

"What?"

"Be nice!" she cried before turning away from the sulking boy and turning back to the girls. "As I've already said, this is Lok, and my name is Lithea. We called you here because... well... we need your help."

"Help? For what? Can't you just have someone else help you? Preferably some who, oh, you know, doesn't mind being warped to some _freaky_ dimension during spring break when they can be _home alone_ sitting at their computer reading_ fanfiction_ and **having fun** _rotting their brain out_ whilst forgetting everything learned at school?!" Tabatha said, starting sweetly at first and getting more demanding as her mini-rant wore on.

Lithea hesitated before answering and sent Lok a frown. "Um... well..."

Lok's sulking expression suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a serious glare. "Your world is just one of many universes in an even larger universe. Our master is the creator and ruler of each universe. He is as you would call him, a God. The reason we need your help is to stop someone who is aiming to... de-throne our Master."

Kaylie frowned. "And we do that how?"

Lok grinned. "By traveling to different dimensions."

Kaylie's face slowly fell in horror as she realised what would come next. "And that would involve..."

He smirked. "The tumbledryer--tornado ride!"

Kaylie groaned in anguish. "You relish in my pain don't you...?" Lok just smiled.

"That's what saists do, oneechan. That's what sadists do." She reassured(?) Kaylie, patting her friend. "Hey, how long do you think this will take? Cuz I am _NOT_ missing my entire spring break just to** work**. I _refuse._" she said bluntly to Lok and Lithea. "Well..." Lithea started.

"Um... we can't predict how long it will take us... you see... travelling through dimensions saps our strength. Once we're in another dimension it all depends on our recovery and the amount of time it takes for you to stop our..." she hesitated and Lok sighed.

"Our enemy. Look kid, whether you like it or no, you've been chosen to save all of our worlds. We're begging you for your help. Please..." he bowed and Kaylie backed off, her face red. "Help us."

The brunette stared at him suspiciously. "Do you read mahō shōjo manga in your spare time or something?"

Lok scowled. "Ma-who shuju mango?" He asked, confused. "Magical girl anime." Tabatha answered him. "Which, you probably do." She smirked as a glimmer came into her eye. "And," She started. "If your _so_ desperate for help, why so rude? After all, if you need us, and since we _can_ refuse, ya'll should be glad we're here and should treat us with respect!" She said mischievously.

"Hey! Don't you think it should be the other way around you brat!!!" Lok growled. "You should be honored that we chose you to be the heros... well... heroines of all the universes!"

"Um... L-Lok...." Lithea stuttered.

"Wait a minute..." Kaylie muttered pursing her lips in thought "Why _did_ you choose us?"

_'That's a good question....'_ Tabatha thought, but didn't say anything. "Cuz we're just kewl like that, neechan!" she said, a bit jokingly, brushing off Lok's remark.

Lok smirked and locked his hands together behind his head "Actually... it was more like pot luck that you two were chosen..." he said as Lithea waved her hands comically in protest.

Kaylie, who had been smiling at Tabatha's remark, suddenly frowned at Lok. "Eh? You mean...?"

"We just chose you two at random. I mean... if I'd actually _chosen_ someone for this task, I'd have chosen someone a **lot** more attractive than _you_." he laughed nodding over at Kaylie.

Kaylie gaped at him for a while before suddenly exploding "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU JERK!?!?!?!?" she stormed forward but was held back by her school blazer.

"Exactly what I said." He said smugly. "Hey! _Where_ do you get off insulting Kaylie, you _**asshole**_!!" Tabatha yelled at the redheaded boy.

"Yeah!!!!" Kaylie growled in agreement.

Lok merely grinned, holding back Lithea who was attempting to cover his mouth to prevent him from spouting even more insults. "Oh come on, she shouldn't feel so offended. I mean... it's not like _you're _any better..." he commented pointing at Tabatha.

Tabatha curled her hands into fists, rage overtaking her. "Why you little-_--COME OVER HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW PATHETIC I AM YOU MOTHER EFFIN'_--"She yelled, running toward the boy, anger clear in her eyes. Lithea was startled. "W-wait! H-He didn't mean that!"

"Of course I did. Honestly, if we could've _chosen_ who we needed these guys would _definitely_ not be in my top thousand." Lok remarked. Lithea sweat-dropped. "Lok!!"

Kaylie watched the scene for a moment as Tabatha stormed over to Lok. It was then that she suddenly realised something. Darting forward, she wrapped her arms around her friend and attempted to hold her back. "Tabatha, stop!" Kaylie grit her teeth. She'd forgotten how difficult it was to stop Tabatha when she was in full "KILL" mode.

"_LET ME GO DAMMIT!!!!! I'LL STOP AFTER I CLOBBER THIS ASSHOLE AND GRIND HIM INTO THE DUST!!!!!!!!!!!_" Tabatha yelled, shoving her friend off of her.

Kaylie just tightened her hold and glared at Lok through one eye. "As much as I would _love_ to watch that..." she muttered through clenched teeth. "If you kill him... then how the hell are we going to get back home? We know nothing about this place or these two, sure the girl... um... Lithea, might know but like she said, it takes a lot of strength to travel through dimensions! Knowing my luck, she alone won't have enough strength to take us both back home." She whispered as quickly as possible.

Tabatha took a few moments to register the words, then fell forward onto the ground. "Not faaaaaaaiiiiiiirrrrrrr!!!!!" She wailed, pouting. She sat up with a heavy sigh and glared at Lok. "You're_ lucky_ she thought of that. But I swear one of these days--!"

Kaylie sighed and fell to her knees. Boy... preventing Tabatha from getting locked up for murder was tiring... She hadn't had to do that for a while... She glared up at Lok. "I'd watch your back. She means it."

Lok sent her a disbelieving smirk. "She can try."

"Um... Lok... shouldn't we go now...?" Lithea whispered. Lok's smirk vanished and nodded at Lithea before turning to face the girls again with a grin. He walked over to where they sat on the ground and leaned down, grabbing their arms and pulling them to their feet.

"So. Are you girls ready for your 'big adventure'?" he asked grinning.

Kaylie's eyes widened "Eh? What? But we haven't said..."

Tabatha stood up in alarm. "Wh-what are you guys going to do? I-I never agreed to this!! This isn't what I signed up for!! I didn't even sign up for this!! I didn't sign up for anything!!" Tabatha said, not wanting to go anywhere but home.

"Y-yeah! I agree with Tabbi!" Kaylie cried, not liking the look in Lok's eyes as he merely grinned at their protests.

"Really? I see..." he nodded over at Lithea who sent the girls an apologetic stare before walking over to them. She held her palms in the air over their shoulders and the girls heard a low buzzing sound. Kaylie went to look over her shoulder but before she had a chance Lok was pushing them.

She screamed as she recognized the spinning feeling. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"NNYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tabatha yowled in cat-like manner as she fell down, curling her legs inward toward herself instinctively for self-preservation.

**-x-**

Lithea sweat-dropped. "Poor girls...." Lok shrugged.

**Chapter Fin.**

**Writers:**

**Jinx**

**Hex**

**Editor:**

**Hex**

**Click this button.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
